<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rainy Day // Confession by Ghoulboysmortem</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24796216">Rainy Day // Confession</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghoulboysmortem/pseuds/Ghoulboysmortem'>Ghoulboysmortem</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shane buzfeedunsolved ryanbergara shane madej</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Demon Shane Madej, F/M, Protective Shane Madej, Shane Being an Asshole, Shane Madej Has a Crush, Shane Madej In Love, Shane Madej Is So Whipped</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:01:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24796216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghoulboysmortem/pseuds/Ghoulboysmortem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Shane Madej confesses his love in the most unexpected way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rainy Day // Confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The light pitter patter on my window softly woke me up from my light sleep. Sighing I roll over to face the ceiling as I let my mind ponder onto unforgiving thoughts, painful thoughts that I so dearly think of - all they ever do is hurt me.</p><p> The lightning filled my room with its ominous glow and also brought along a heartfelt smile onto my lips. I loved thunder, lightning, heavy and harsh rain, not many people do and maybe the reason why I love it so dearly is because I relate to it too much. </p><p>My smile faltered quickly as my phone rang beside me, I fished under my pillow to find the device as I brought it to my face, the name 'Demon boi' flashed on my bright screen as I sighed. I didn't want to talk to anyone right now, I just wasn't in the mood for any human interaction of any sort but I also couldn't bring myself to decline or ignore his call.</p><p>I accepted the call as I brought it slowly near my ear, bracing myself for some sort of loud ominous scream on the other end, shane always shouts my name when I pick up or either call him, but I didn't get that today. </p><p>"isn't it beautiful?" I smiled softly as I lifted my blankets off me, feeling too warm in this cold filled night. </p><p>"Yes." I whispered softly as I walked towards my window and let my eyes take in the sleepless night that was so adamant on waking us all up, maybe it also needed some company, no one wants to be screaming on their own and not have someone there for them. "it really is something, but why are you awake? You normally sleep through these heavy thundering?" I chuckle as I recall that one time where I was having a sleepover with Ryan and Shane in Shane's house as we both had to leave early on a trip in the morning so we agreed to sleepover to make the trip more easier rather than collecting us all together. I had planned to scare Ryan and Shane by acting as if I was getting murdered in the next room but the only one who ran in was Ryan with his eyes bulging nearly out of his sockets and a vase in one hand. It just happened to be that Shane was still heavily asleep, which was a bummer but at least I got Ryan on tape that Shane and I repeatedly watched and teased him about the next morning. </p><p>"I couldn't sleep, was thinking of someon- I mean something." His voice was soft but raspy as if he was scared to say more, I furrowed my eyebrows and sat down on the floor as concern filled my mind. </p><p>"Are you okay, Shane? You don't sound fine so don't you dare say you are otherwise -" </p><p>"Alright, alright." He sighed as he cut me off quickly, "I'm just missing someone. I-I really like them but I don't know if they even like me."</p><p>I bit the inside of my cheek as I wondered who Shane liked so much that he would lose his precious sleep over, and believe me that's not something Shane misses out on. </p><p>"Oh, Shane.  I'm sure Ryan likes you too." His laugh echoed through as I also started laughing along, it was nice hearing him laugh, wait - no, I like hearing everyone laugh not just Shane. I shook my head as certain thoughts pulled into my mind, I quickly dismissed them as Shane spoke through.</p><p>"Ryan and I love each other, he's my best friend! But no, it's not him, it's someone more special not like Ryan isn't special but everyone has their own special place -" </p><p>I interrupted his rant as I laughed, his ranting was so cute I could just hear him speak all night. The perfect weather, the perfect night and - </p><p>"What's so funny?" He sounded so hurt that I instantly started to apologise, feeling bad. </p><p>"No no, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. It's just that you sound cute when you rant."</p><p>No. </p><p>Oh fuck no. </p><p>"I mean, everyone sounds cute when they rant, like uh me! I sound cute when I rant as well!"</p><p>He chucked on the other end as I heard some shuffling and the floor-boards creaking, maybe he too was getting out of bed. </p><p>"Yes, you are cute." I blushed shamefully as I covered my face and slapped myself mentally for messing up my words. </p><p>"Okay, Madej, enough of joking around - so tell me who is she? Do I know her?" I asked curiously, but for someone reason I was also dreading to hear who it was. I don't know why.</p><p>"Yes, I think you know her better than me to be honest, her very existence is so pure that whenever I look at her or hear her voice I just can't help the smile that cracks onto my face, I can't help falling in love and maybe that's what's wrong with me. I might be loving someone who maybe doesn't feel the same way."</p><p>I looked down as I furrowed my eyebrows and thought hard of who he might be talking about. The only girl who is always with me, well follows me, in the buzfeed unsolved department is Louise, but then that would make Shane wrong. Louise is head over heels for him, she never stops taking about him, I mean okay yeah he's handsome but damn she was obsessed.  Something inside me hated that Shane chose her, Louise isn't a bad person overall but sometimes her words and actions do hurt, that one time where she thought it was hilarious to push me down the stairs because apparently 'You're good at Balancing anyways y/n plus I need this tape of hilarious falls to win the prize!' neither did she win nor do I have great balance, I was inches away from cracking my head open if it wasn't for Ryan quickly grabbing me. Shane was there too but he was far away, he ran over in concern and Louise panicked as she stuttered out, "Y/n be careful! You could have hurt yourself!" She laughed nervously as I eyed her, frustrated with her foolishness but when I saw Shane's worried gaze and Louise's panicked posture I sighed as I nodded my head bitterly at her, eyeing the hidden phone behind her, at least she captured the shot I had thought. Ryan looked at me as if I was mad and was about to speak up before I silenced him with, "I'm fine now, clumsy me." I chuckled as I walked past the boys and into the bathroom. </p><p>"Y/n? Hey, Y/n? I snapped my head up as I cleared my throat and softly chuckled , maybe laughing about it would be easier to cope with this. </p><p>"If you love her so much then tell her. Honestly life is wasted when you fear about rejection, I'd rather be rejected than stall my feelings any longer for someone I like, I guess it's easier to cope that way, just tell her. I'm sure as heck no one will reject you though, Madej." I smiled as I got up from the floor and began heading back to my bed. </p><p>"Well, you're right, Y/N. I should just tell her -"</p><p>"You should," I say abruptly, I didn't want to stay any longer on the call just to hear him praise Louise, "I'll talk to you tomorrow, Shane. I'm pretty tired and we have work too."</p><p>"Okay yeah, you're right. We'll talk tomorrow."</p><p>This time I didn't smile though, I did want to talk to him but I just couldn't bear to hear him say that it was Louise he loved. Why am I even thinking this way, this isn't my place to say who Shane should love or not, I shook my head as I said Goodnight.</p><p>"Goodnignt, take care and Y/n?" </p><p>"Yeah?" I whispered as I got cosy in bed and stared toward my window, the rain had calmed down to light drops and the thunder was over. </p><p>"I love you."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lemme know if u want a part 2 (: you can see more oneshots on wattpad @/ghoulboyyys</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>